


Obey Or Pay

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Homophobia, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Weasley muttered under his breath about the disgrace Ron brought to his family. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the young man, sitting behind his desk...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obey Or Pay

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! :D

It was nearly midnight as Percy Weasley entered his office –his face still flushed with anger after a huge row with his younger brother Ron. He muttered under his breath about the disgrace Ron brought to his family. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the young man, sitting behind his desk.

“Good evening, Sir.”

Percy looked up and saw Malfoy smirking at him.

“Malfoy?” Percy said. “What are you doing here? Your shift ended a few hours ago.”

“I waited for you,” Malfoy said, as he stood up. “Something the matter, Sir? You look quite upset.”

“That’s none of your business, Malfoy!” Percy snapped, but regretted his outburst immediately. “I’m sorry. It’s…rather personal.”

“If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine,” Malfoy said, as he offered a chair to his superior. Percy gladly accepted it.

“It’s my brother Ron,” Percy sighed. “I found out that he and Harry are… _together_.”

“Weasley’s bent?” Malfoy exclaimed – his cheeks turning crimson as Percy glared at him. “I mean…wow.”

“It’s an outrage,” Percy hissed. “Mum will be appalled.”

“Why?” Malfoy said. “Because Potter apparently makes him happy?”

“Homosexuality isn't natural,” Percy said. “It’s…disgusting.”

“I’m gay, and I never had the feeling that you found me disgusting,” Malfoy said sharply. “You just never tried it.”

“Of course not!” Percy roared. “Because…”

Percy was silenced by Malfoy’s lips on his. He tried to push off Malfoy, but he didn’t move an inch. He continued the sloppy kiss, while unbuckling Percy’s belt.

“Malfoy!” Percy barked as Malfoy released him. “Are you barking…”

“Shush…Sir,” Malfoy hissed, as he unzipped him. He dropped to his knees, and put Percy’s soft cock in his mouth, sucking and licking until Percy’s resistance broke. The room was filled with soft groans as Malfoy’s head bobbed up and down. It didn’t take long before Percy spilled into Malfoy’s talented mouth.

“That wasn’t bad, was it?” Malfoy sneered, as he wiped his mouth with his hand.

“I…I must talk to Ron tomorrow,” Percy stuttered. “I’ve been a biased fool. You showed me the other side of the coin, Malfoy. Thanks!”

“It’s an honour, Sir. Now bend over!”


End file.
